Qui tu aimes ?
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Si Sasuke proposer à Naruto de deviner de qui il est amoureux !


Auteur : Lucie Note de l'auteur : 1ère fic sur Naruto !

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sasuke, est que tu m'aimes ?

Sasuke la regarda. Il se sentait prix au piège, il était coinçer contre le mur par Sakura qui était dècidè à tout lui dire cette fois.

- Je...

Il la regarda dans les yeux et y vit de l'espoir mèler à de la crainte. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais pourtant son coeur était prix par quelqu'un d'autr et il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

- Non Sakura, je ne t'aime pas, dèsoler !

Sakura le regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques minutes puis ses yeux s'embrouillèrent et elle s'enfuit en courant . Le brun la regarda partir et un voile passa devant ses yeux.

- Sasuke !

Le brun se raidit à cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ile se retourna te vit un blond aux yeux bleu courir vers lui. Il dissimula un sourir et fit mine de ne pas voir Naruto. Mais il ne put que poussa un lèger cri quand le blond lui sauta tout bonnement dessus le projetant à terre. Le brun senti le rouge lui montait aux joues quand il s'aperçu que le blond était à califourchon qur lui et essaya de se dègager de l'ètreinte de Naruto avant qu'il ne fasse un geste irrèparable.

- Naruto, qu'est qui te prend ?

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui rèpondre.

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Sasuke le regarda complètement ahuris avant de se rappeller que en effet aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire. Même si il se demandait comment Naruto avait put dècouvrir ça il ne put retenir un petit sourire de s'èchapper de sa joue tandis qu'il repoussait Naruto, bien qu'il n'en eu aucune envie.

- Alors il te fait plaisir mon cadeau ?

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Ben un calin !

- ...

- Ben alors pourquoi tu sourit alors ? demande Naruto tout penaud.

Sasuke reprit ses esprit et effaca le sourire qui ornait encore son visage.

- Je souriais pas !

- Si !

- Non ! Baka !

- Je suis pas un idiot ! Baka toi même !

Et s'en suivit un combat fèroce entre les deux amies que Sasuke gagna bien sur. Le blond se sèpara de Sasuke et le regarda un moment.

- Pourquoi Sakura est parti en pleurant ?

Sasuke le regarda mais dètourna bien vite ses yeux de peur de se perdre dans ceux d'un bleu profond de son amie.

- Elle ma demandait si je l'aimais !

Sasuke n'en revenait pas de se qu'il venait de dire, c'était partit tout seul. Il risqua un regard vers Naruto qui le regardait bizarrement.

- Et t'as dit non ?

- Oui.

- T'as dit oui ! s'ècria Naruto.

- Non j'ai dit Non baka ! Pourquoi ça t'aurais dèranger que je lui dise oui ? Risqua Sasuke.

Le brun nota que le blond ne répondit qu'une fois le regard vers le ciel.

- Je sais pas !

Sasuke le regarda et tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Enfaite si je lui ai dit non c'est parcque...

Naruto plongea son regard dans le sien et il dut se battre pour ne pas s'y noyer.

- C'est parcque j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Voilà il l'avait dit. Qu'est que ça faisait du bien. Naruto lui le regardait toujours bizarrement. Puis finalement il se rapprocha un peu plus du brun, qui se sentit trembler, et fit un grand sourire.

- C'est qui ?

Sasuke fit un petit sourire.

- Qu'est que ça peut te faire ? T'es jaloux ?

- Pff n'importe quoi ! Aller dit ! Le suplia t'il en faisant la moue.

Sasuke sentit son sang faire un tour complet quand Naruto qui s'avançait de plus en plus se mit à le frôler. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits mais il ne put retenir le rouge de lui monter aux joues quand Naruto le colla en murmurant :

- C'est qui ?

- Essaye de trouver ! Murmura Sasuke.

Naruto se dècolla du brun pour son plus grand desespoir et lui fit un sourir.

- D'accord !

Le renard se releva et fit mine de compter sur ces doigts avant de replongait son regard dans celui du brun.

- Ino ?

- Non.

- Tenten ?

- Non.

- Hinata ?

-Non.

Naruto fit mine de rèflèchire tandis que Sasuke sentait monté un envie irrèsistible de l'embrassait.

- Aller dit ! Car là je suis presque à cour de nom !

- Qui t'as dit que c'était une fille ? demanda Sasuke qui redoutait le regard du blond.

Naruto lui lança un regard interrogateur. Sasuke se releva lentement et fit quelques pas vers le blond en retenant sa respiration.

- Je comprend pas tout là !

- Baka !

Sasuke se rapprocha et arriva à la hauteur du renard qui lui lança un regard intense. Re doutant le rejet et la honte Sasuke approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Naruto qui se laissa faire. Les lèvres du brun recontrèrent celles du blond avec timiditè puis Sasuke se colla un peu plus à Naruto qui ferma les yeux. Peu à peu le baiser devint plus passionè et Sasuke fit glisser une main dans le dos de Naruto tandis que ce dernier se mettait à trembler.  
Quelques minutes plus tard Sasuke enleva ses lèvres et plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvè qui tu aimais ! Murmura Naruto un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Baka !

Cette fois-çi ce fut Naruto qui embrassa Sasuke. Puis il le regarda avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Sasuke fit un grand sourire, c'était son plus bel anniversaire et il n'était pas près de l'oubliait !

Fin

-  
Lucie (moi) : ET MON BISOU A MOI ! J'EN VEUX UN AUSSI OUINNNNNN !

sasuke : t'inquiêtes pas je suis là j'arrive !

naruto avec un sourir cocuin : moi aussi !

Moi : c'est vrai cool ! j'adoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! 


End file.
